Random Zoids
by StarFlare'sRevenge
Summary: This is basically just a random idea that poped into my head. It's now about a year old so I would appreciate some reviews on this sucker...hint hint, nudge nudge. It's about a package delivery to Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Her long hair was a soft red color.  It wasn't as bright or as glowing as Rosso's hair, but it was red.  There were a few white streaks almost randomly speckled in the tresses that swayed as she turned her head to look at the setting sun on the horizon.  Her soft gray eyes reflected the sharp tones of the sunset in a melancholy manner.  

There stood a small organoid beside her.  It was smaller than most organoids, and it was a snowy, blinding white.  Its head was strangely sharp and pointed with horns on the sides, its eyes were the deepest ebony, its short claws were sharper than that of a jungle cat's, and its tail had jagged scales coming to points all along the top of it.  It growled as it sniffed the air, smelling its prey.

The young bounty hunter turned her head in the same direction of the organoid's head.  Down below her in a deep valley stood the Genobreaker.  Her prey stood next to his Zoid, looking to his black organoid. The black organoid gave a small growl and looked up to the cliff edge where the bounty hunter and her ally organoid were standing. 

Raven saw two figures standing at the top of the cliff and froze.  He didn't know who was hiding behind the now visible white cloak, which seemed to appear suddenly out of nowhere.  He saw the white organoid and turned away in a cocky manner.  He knew the rumors of the snow-flame organoid.  It was said that someone could see it once, but whoever it was would never see anything else again.  He just turned and sat beside the Genobreaker.  Nothing was going to stand in his way.  

The girl jumped down off of the cliff, heading for the ground at a tremendous speed.  Her hood flew up from her face, and her hair waved violently in the wind.  Raven thought she was going to kill herself.  He just watched in small amusement as the white organoid flew under her and swiftly caught her.  The organoid landed next to Shadow and looked him in the eye as the girl jumped onto the ground and walked over to where Raven was sitting.  Shadow growled deeply, but stayed where he was.

"Don't waste your time.  You can't kill me."

"I could kill you in two seconds, Raven, and don't you forget it."

Raven turned his head toward her and laughed, "You?  You couldn't kill me.  Do you know who I am?"

"I know who you are," she sniggered out.  "But you obviously don't know who I am."

"Listen, bounty hunter…you are weak.  I don't have to know who you are to know that I could kill you just as easily as I could kill anyone else.  You are nothing to me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Would you like to test that theory?"

He stood up, a glare taking over the previous carefree look on his face.  He slowly walked over to her, his full height shadowing over her.  He stared down at her with that glare.  Then he raised his hand back as if her were going to strike her.

"You should really learn to keep your mouth shut, bounty hunter.  Unless you want me to shut it for you."

She rolled her eyes and looked over at her organoid.  The white creature released a deep growl as if she were ready to face off with Shadow.  The girl let a slight smile curve upon her lips as she turned her eyes back toward Raven.

"Just try it.  Go ahead.  I dare you."

He took her dare willingly and pulled his fingers into a fist.  He suddenly forced it forward.  It stopped right as his knuckles touched her cheek.  He was surprised to see that she didn't flinch.  However, her organoid was more than angry at his actions.  The girl simply placed her hand in front of the burning white creature.  It halted obediently. 

She lifted her hand from her side and placed it upon Raven's fist.  She pushed his hand down to his side.  He glared at her with deep hatred. 

"I have not come to kill you anyway.  I've come to give you a gift from your past."  She reached into her cloak and pulled something from it.  Raven had his suspicions of a weapon, but he did not move.

She held a brown envelope in her hand and smirked at him, enjoying her teasing of "The Great and Powerful Raven."  He ripped the envelope out her hands impatiently.  As soon as the package touched his fingers she turned from him and began to walk away.

"Don't move, bounty hunter, or I'll kill you on the spot."  She let out a laugh, but stayed where she was, her back facing him.  He ripped open the envelope and pulled out its contents.  When he finished looking over the contents, he looked up at her in both a sense of surprise and amazement.

"Where did you get these?"

"I've had them for quite some time."

"They're not yours."

"No, they're not."

"Then how did you get them?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

Raven peered over at Shadow for a moment, who had been continuously growling at the white organoid.  He gave him a sharp look, indicating that Shadow should be quiet.  The dark organoid backed down and moved next to Raven.

"What do you want with me," he asked the bounty hunter.

"I don't want anything.  I just thought you might want those.  I thought maybe they'd remind you that you have to learn how to behave yourself sometime."

He walked over to her, gripped her shoulder tightly and spun her around to face him.  At this, the white organoid once again tried to attack, but the girl looked over at her and mouthed the word "no."  The white creature stopped and let several low warning growls escape her mouth.

Raven looked at the girl with an intense glare as he wrapped his fingers around her shoulder even tighter.

"What right do you have to tell me to behave myself, you hypocritical scum!?"

She stared up at him with no expression as she thought a moment.

"I correct wrongs, Raven.  I am a bounty hunter, but I have my code, and I follow that code.  I could turn you in right now if I wanted to.  You do know that you have a bounty on your head now, don't you?"

"What?"

"You should be more informed about your situation.  You're worth a lot of money, and I guarantee you that I may be the only person who could bring you in alive, single-handed.  But, I didn't come here to capture you, I thought I'd be a good girl and give you what is rightfully yours."

"But where did you get these?"

"They were given to me a long time ago.  You need not know more than that.  Now, unhand me."

He gave her a cold stare as he gripped tighter around her shoulder.  He hoped that she would stand still long enough so that he could break it.  He hoped that the pain was intense and unbearable.

She just reached up and grasped his fingers tightly in her hand.  He had no other choice but to let go of her.  She held on to his hand and brought it up to her chest.  She placed it on her heart.

"Feel the beating of a heart, Raven.  My heart beats steadily, as does yours, I'm sure.  Whether you like it or not, you are not without one of these.  Yours is simply a little chilly. Maybe the package I have delivered to you will warm it up."

He pulled his hand back as if it had been burned.  Shadow stepped toward the pair of agitators, but Raven gave the organoid a harsh stare.  Raven turned back to the girl.

"Don't touch me.  You don't know anything about me.  You know nothing!"

He stood waiting for a response, but she just brushed her crimson locks behind her right ear, gave a genuine, kind smile, and walked away again.  He wasn't going to go after her this time.  He was finished with her.  He felt indignant.  How dare she even suggest that he should behave himself?  What bothered him more was that she had dared to touch him, and he had done nothing to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

            The young girl ambled through the town with a hard, cold stare stuck on her face.  She brushed back her red bangs as she strolled through the door of The Blue Mill Tavern.  Several heads turned toward her as she entered, and a few people even got up and left.  She had no doubt that they must have had a bounty on them.  Most of the people in this town knew her.

            She took a seat at the bar and the tender gave her a small glass of water.  He nodded at her, indicating that the person she was waiting for was sitting on the other side of the room.  She didn't need to get up.  He came to her.

            "Greetings, Van Flyheight," she said in a low tone.

            "Hello," he replied.  "The word is that you went to visit Raven."

            She huffed a response, "What's your point?"

            "I was just wondering where he was and what he was up to.  I haven't seen him lately, and that worries me."

            "Oh, sure.  And that's all that the great Van Flyheight came to see little old me about, eh?"

            He smirked, "Well, you catch on quick."

            "What do you want to know, Guardian?"

            "What are your dealings with Raven?"

            "I believe that's my business.  You're wasting my time."

            His face twisted into a serious glare, "Come on.  I want to know what's going on.  Are you two planning something?"

            "No, stupid.  But, think about it…if I was planning something with that cold, heartless fool, would I tell you?"

            "No, but I didn't think you were the type to do something like that anyway."

            "You're right, I'm not.  And I don't know anything else except where he was about thirty minutes ago.  I pissed him off pretty badly anyway, so I know that he left.  He's not where I left him, I don't know where he went, and I don't know anything else, so go find your information somewhere else."

            "But you gave him something."

            She jerked her head quickly and gave Van a dark glance. "Listen here, you," she warned, "What I gave Raven has nothing to do with any weapon or anything destructive of the like, so it's none of your damn business.  You keep your nose out of that matter, and tell your buddy Irvine to quit following me around or I'll punch both your lights out!"

            Van let out a strong sigh as he stood. 

            "Well, good day to you, too," he mumbled as he left the tavern.

            The girl shook her head and rolled her eyes.  He had no business meddling in her affairs.  Neither did any of his buddies.  They were all bad news as far as she was concerned.  They were going to screw everything up. She just knew it.


End file.
